dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grandmaster Lightning Rune
No Tracing! I meet all the listed prerequisites on this page, but by the looks of it, the Tracing for this Grandmaster Rune is permanently out of my reach; Yuriah doesn't sell anything of value. An extremely frustrating bug, seeing as it was the last material I needed for Heart of the Forest. Requesting someone else to look into this and confirm the bug or just tell me what I did wrong. Novawolf 08:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : The same thing happened to me but I could find no way of fixing it. I ended up giving up but if anyone does have a solution it would be nice to hear it. Melisma17 09:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did just manage to buy it from Yuriah after not finding it in my first play-through, but only after successfully recruiting Lillith as a merchant supplier - I'm not certain that was the trigger, but since she's supposed to provide the other merchants with extra stock, I'm assuming she's the most likely source. The "trade" quest seems to be quite seriously bugged, though, so it may take some effort to get it to work. From what I understand, you need to go through Mistress Woolsey's dialogue twice before speaking with the merchants in question for them to be successfully recruited. Then again, I could be off the mark with this. --vom 09:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Edited to add: yay for me repeating what the article already says. Oh well, hopefully the possible bug element will help someone! --vom 09:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I had the bug with Lilith where she keeps thanking you as if you've just rescued her, so perhaps that caused the quest to not resolve properly and therefore the tracing never appeared? I think your bug comment was quite helpful since the article only says that you need to rescue her, not that there are potential issues with the quest. Melisma17 12:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I've noticed she's still going through that same dialogue sequence anyway, but perhaps it's the journal update that indicates whether or not the quest has progressed successfully; trying to second guess bugs is seldom a particularly definite endeavour, though... Anyway, I think I'll update the article to focus more on the quest than Lilith's presence. --vom 13:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Oh damn, the article's confounded me again! I have a memory like a leaky sieve today. --vom 13:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I've made one or two changes, but it occurs to me that there may be a rune and a rune tracing available from Yuriah, depending on factors unknown, at least to me; someone more knowledgeable may wish to check that I haven't inadvertently misled anybody in the process... --vom 14:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Weird indeed, i seem to be able to buy it from him straight away when first arriving at the keep's throne room, nomatter what the character. I have no clue why this happens, but i dont even have to talk to woolsey, yuriah seems to have the items straight away. Seems a little buggy though as he allways tells me that the merchant i saved ( i assume he means Lilith) was able to restock him. Thats even before i actually save Lilith.... (Ooz 11:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) Just throwing this out there, but is it possible that saving Lilith works thesame as unlocking a specialisation ? Like it will only work correctly for the first character, every character after that will automatically have it. (Ooz 11:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) : That shouldn't be the case, though it's hard to be certain either way. As an aside, I just found that one of my previously unlocked specialisations was locked again, which really shouldn't happen: we need a patch! --vom 13:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I very much agree; the more I travel this Wiki on Awakening content, the more bugs I find, they're all over the place! Thanks everyone for your input, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one having the problem. ~ Novawolf 04:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I hope this comes to use but you can get a rune from Origins and bring it over to Awakening. The Grandmaster Lightning Rune can be sold from Bodahn Feddic upon first meeting him in the Party Camp. This will save you all the trouble of getting that damned rune tracing! Bird bird bird, bird is da word I just made it into Awakening with a newer character, a rogue. Just after I saved Vigil's keep (Like, upon the first scene in the hall), I spoke to Yuriah for some poison ingredients... He sold me the Grandmaster Lightning Rune Tracing.